


Sueños americanos de mujeres lavanda

by almondmilkk



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960's, C AMAN, F/F, Lesbian AU, cis women au, dela es muy infeliz.... hasta que deja de serlo, dela es una ama de casa cansada de su vida, se viene secso kaliente hermanas, shangela es su vecina, tw sexo consentido pero no querido con su marido
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondmilkk/pseuds/almondmilkk
Summary: Ella mantenía una actitud positiva delante del día a día de alguien que tanto encajaba en un arquetipo. Cuando tocaba coser cosía, cuando tocaba cocinar cocinaba y cuando tocaba limpiar limpiaba, todo ello sin quejas y hasta con una sonrisa en la boca - que si era, ni que fuera, un poco forzada, ella no tenía por qué darle vueltas al asunto.
Relationships: BenDeLaCreme/D.J. Pierce | Shangela
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está colocado hacia los principios de los 60 en Estados Unidos. Era una década que fue clave para el movimiento de los Derechos Civiles, pero en este fanfic no tendré en cuenta el racismo de la época y los movimientos que salen en su contra para poder contar mejor la historia. La homofobia y el imperante machismo sí que se quedan.
> 
> El narrador cuenta cómo ve Dela las cosas, no mi opinión ni la verdad sobre los hechos. 
> 
> also absolutamente 0 personas se van a leer esto and i oop pero si estás aquí leyéndote esto. tú si q eres válidx. condragulations.

El Sol resplandecía en un cielo de un dulce azul claro, desprovisto de nubes. Sus rayos bañaban las casas de la zona residencial y sus jardines, colándose por las ventanas de la casa de Dela. Aportaban a todo el mobiliario del lugar, pagado con los cheques de cada mes de su marido, unos tonos brillantes, vívidos. Observó la forma en que la luz complementaba los muebles que ella había elegido, en los colores y formas que más bonitas le parecían, y le apareció una sonrisa en la cara.

Eran estas pequeñas cosas que le alegraban los días, Dela pensó, junto con las otras grandes cosas.

Dela, a sus treinta y pocos años, había hecho de su vida lo que cualquier mujer que se preciara hacía de la suya. Había recibido su educación escolar básica, había aprendido modales y etiqueta, a coser, cocinar y limpiar, y a criar niños siendo lo suficientemente estricta como para que se comportaran. Había encontrado un hombre que la quisiera y había dado a luz a dos niños del mismo, de los que cuidaba cuando volvían de la escuela.

Dela, a sus treinta y pocos años, era un ama de casa normal y corriente de una ciudad cualquiera americana, con su casita en las afueras tan bonita y tan igual a las demás. Iba a través de sus días pensando en que quizás iría al supermercado y, aparte de lo de siempre, compraría aquella gelatina que había visto anunciada en la televisión, o que tenía que hacerle un remiendo al pantalón de su hijo, que se le había roto jugando a futbol. 

Tenía una vida normal y, por tanto, como tenía que ser.

Ella mantenía una actitud positiva delante del día a día de alguien que tanto encajaba en un arquetipo. Cuando tocaba coser cosía, cuando tocaba cocinar cocinaba y cuando tocaba limpiar limpiaba, todo ello sin quejas y hasta con una sonrisa en la boca - que si era, ni que fuera, un poco forzada, ella no tenía por qué darle vueltas al asunto. Cuando tocaba reñir a su hija por ensuciar sus vestidos la reñía, cuando tocaba planchar planchaba, y cuando tocaba cumplir sus deberes matrimoniales, los cumplía.

Su marido era un hombre con, tal y como había demostrado a través de los años, la energía justa y suficiente como para hacer lo que él quería hacer y tan solo lo que él quería hacer. A veces volvía del trabajo y se tiraba al sofá, encendía la televisión y no dedicaba más palabras a Dela que un dulce "Oye, tráeme una cerveza". Ella hacía caso, porque ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando tu marido lleva todo el día trabajando en la oficina, y tú no has hecho más que estar en casa limpiando y arreglando el constante caos que crean tus niños? Su marido estaba cansado, y ella quería, no, _debía_ ayudar en lo que pudiera para conseguir que su ajetreada vida fuera más feliz.

(Porque la suya propia ya estaba bien, se decía a sí misma. Vivía el sueño, vivía lo que tantas mujeres ideales en televisión vivían, tenía una vida hecha y derecha y perfectamente concorde al _american way of life_. Era lógico que tuviera que hacerlo todo ella por casa, y ni se le pasaba por la cabeza que su marido pudiera ayudar o hacer cualquier cosa para hacerla a _ella_ feliz. Después de todo, era él quien los mantenía a ella y a los niños. Y era su deber mostrar su gratitud.)

Él no tenía energía para más que ir a trabajar, comerse lo que Dela hubiera preparado sin más que un murmullo de aprobación, quejarse de su día en el trabajo, decirles a sus niños que no, que ya les leería un cuento mañana, que esta noche lo haría otra vez mamá y, una vez ella volviera de leer cualquier historia a sus hijos, energía para follársela.

Para esto último siempre parecía tener energía. Era como si toda aquella energía que no gastaba en cosas como recoger su plato después de comer o preguntarles a sus niños (y menos a ella) que qué tal el día se la guardara para sus actividades nocturnas con su mujer. Ella percibía toda esa energía en cada una de las embestidas frenéticas de su marido, cada tacto de su mano en su piel, agarrándola de la cadera o de los pechos y, si algo, se alegraba de que aún le quedara energía para _algo_ que no tuviera una relación directa con su trabajo. Y después de correrse dentro de ella (cosa posible sin consecuencias nefastas por las pastillitas que ella se tomaba, día tras día, para dar cabida a este mismo hecho) cada noche, sin excepción, se giraba y se dormía con un "buenas noches" saciado.

Y ella se quedaba allí, mirando al techo, notando el semen de su marido lentamente salir de entre sus piernas. Se sentía pegajoso y caliente y francamente desagradable y sí, ya se había bien acostumbrado a la sensación, pero eso no la hacía mejor. Pero todo fuera por su maridito, por tenerlo bien contento a él, proporcionarle la felicidad de correrse dentro de su esposa y marcar bien su territorio, declarar con un sucio simbolismo que ella era suya y de nadie más. Y era cierto, Dela lo sabía. Y por eso se mantenía calladita y quietecita, sin siquiera limpiarse entre las piernas, no fuera a ser que despertara a su marido con el movimiento.

Se sentía sucia y usada. El semen manchaba toda su zona vaginal y el sudor de su marido su piel, y se sentía manchada también por dentro, de la posesividad y afán de poder de él. Pero suponía que esta era la sensación normal de después del sexo. Con él -el único hombre con el que jamás había estado; había sido buena chica y se había guardado la virginidad para el matrimonio y, en toda honestidad, ningún hombre le había gustado antes como para querer dársela- siempre era así, e imaginaba que esto sería lo típico, mandatorio para todas las mujeres. Estarse quietas y dejar a su marido hacer lo que quisiera, aguantarlo como las buenas esposas que eran. 

(Y si no supiera que esto era lo normal y lo deseado, cobijado por tantas mujeres por el país, quizás se atrevería a decir que no le gustaba. Pero suponía que si a tantas personas les hacía felices su único problema era no saber reconocer la felicidad que estaba sintiendo. _Él hace tanto por ti y tú ni lo aprecias_. Cada noche se repetía que lo disfrutaba, como tenía que ser.

Claro que lo disfrutaba. Él era un buen hombre y ella su correspondiente buena esposa.

Como tenía que ser.)

Un dulce aroma la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se extendía por el aire de la casa y declaraba alegremente que la tarta de manzana que había metido al horno mientras barría estaba lista. Con una sonrisa dejó la escoba el palo de la cual llevaba aguantado en su mano minutos, inmóvil, presenciándola a ella sentada en el reposabrazos del sofá con la mirada absente, y se dirigió a la cocina a sacar la tarta del horno.

Se puso el guante de cocina y se acercó al horno, inhalando el tan atrayente olor de fruta y azúcar. Tan solo del olor sabía que sería una tarta riquísima. No era por tirarse flores a sí misma, pero después de tantos años aprendiendo a ser una ama de casa modelo alguna cosa que otra sabía hacer bien, y la repostería era una de ellas. Abrió el horno y quedó embriagada del aroma, y la sobrecogió un instinto de coger la tarta y pegarle un mordisco, sin importar lo caliente que pudiera estar. Lo descartó rápidamente - sabía que se quemaría la boca, y, con más importancia, que no le convenía para nada picar entre horas. Ni eso, ni comer dulces como este. Si lo había hecho era, después de todo, para sus niños y marido, y no para ella si no quería que él lo mirara con esos ojos que tan claramente sugerían _te vas a poner gorda, y sé perfectamente que ya te sobra algún kilo que otro en la barriga y los muslos_.

Se limitó a, con cuidado y la sonrisa de antes, ahora perdiendo parte de su lustre y mostrando matices cansados involuntarios, sacar la tarta del horno y colocarla en la encimera. Exhaló, e intentó expulsar con el aire las ganas de comérsela, cogerse un pequeño corte para sí misma. Había almorzado con prisas y poco, lo primero porque tenía que llevar a los niños al colegio, lo segundo porque tenía que mantenerse guapa y esbelta para su marido. Así que tan solo era normal que ahora tuviera hambre y, ¿quién la podía culpar por tener algún que otro deseo?

Pero era una mujer disciplinada, su vida se había encargado de que lo fuera, y no iba a comer tarta. La miró por última vez (había dibujado un corazón con la masa de la tarta en la parte superior. Esperaba así, aparte de tantas otras maneras, poder mostrar su gratitud por todo lo que su marido hacía por ella y los niños. Mostrar su amor.) con ojos de anhelo y, contra su propia voluntad, volvió a la sala de estar a continuar barriendo.

* * *

-¡Buenas tardes, Alyssa! -Dela saludó cuando, precedida por el sonido de sus tacones contra el suelo de la calle, llegó a la puerta del colegio para recoger a sus hijos. Llegaba, como cada día, los cinco minutos antes a la hora en que salían para poder hablar con las madres de los amigos de sus hijos. Hoy la única que no estaba todavía hablando con alguna otra era Alyssa, una mujer de expresión energética y tan solo en situaciones esporádicas un tanto perdida, Dela había observado, mirando a a nada con a saber qué pasando por su cabeza.

-Hola, guapa -Alyssa contestó, sonrisa en su cara y postura alegre-. ¿Qué te cuentas?

Dela y ella entablaron en conversación sobre nada en concreto en un tono cordial pero amistoso, con el aplomo esperado de mujeres como ellas. A Dela le gustaban estos momentos, de poder hablar tranquilamente con alguien que le reciprocara las palabras y mostrara interés activo en ella fuera de lo sexual. No es que no tuviera amigas fuera de las madres del colegio, siempre había sido una chica amistosa y simpática, pero es que últimamente su vida social se había reducido a esta franja del día. El resto lo pasaba ocupada por casa, donde nunca parecían terminar las cosas que hacer, y los fines de semana ya tenía suficiente con cuidar todo el día de sus niños. Así que quizás no estaba con otras personas tanto como quería, pero era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a tomar. (Igual que tantos otros.)

El rato de charla animada se le hizo a Dela especialmente corto, hasta el punto de sorprenderse de que salieran tan pronto los niños. Todo lo bueno tenía que terminar en algún momento, suponía, y se despidió de Alyssa cuando salió el niño de ella y se fueron tomados de la mano. Dela suspiró. Su hijo ya no la quería coger a ella de la mano porque era, en sus palabras, _demasiado mayor para estas cosas, mama, me da vergüenza_. No se podía imaginar que a sus once años sus amigos lo fueran a juzgar por mostrar un poco de cariño a su madre, pero qué se le iba a hacer. Era un chico con determinación y, si bien Dela creía que este aspecto suyo lo ayudaría por la vida, a veces a ella no le venía tan bien.

Oyó el nombre de su hija anunciado y se acercó a la puerta a recogerla. Ella todavía era pequeña, gozaba de esa inocencia tan inherente a a infancia y del amor sin filtros suficiente como para, al ver a su madre, ir corriendo hacia ella y saltar a abrazarla, con el grito de “¡mami!” en la boca.

Dela la acogió en sus brazos con una sonrisa genuina en la cara. Era una ricura de niña, pensó al sentir sus bracitos abrazarse a su cintura. Dela pasó sus dedos por su pelo recogido en una cola que después de un duro día de colegio había perdido toda profesionalidad. Qué amor de niña.

-¡Mami, hoy nos han dicho que mañana tendremos un examen sorpresa! -exclamó mirándola a los ojos con preocupación. Dela dejó ir una risa afectuosa.

-Pero, si ya os lo han dicho, no es tan sorpresa, ¿no? -razonó sin perder la sonrisa. La expresión de la niña mostró duda durante unos segundos.

-Pero es que es sorpresa -argumentó y, pues claro que sí, Dela pensó, por qué no. Dar a las palabras su uso adecuado estaba anticuado.

-Claro que sí, mi amor.

Cuando salió su hijo, su interacción fue bastante diferente. Él estaba hablando con un amigo, el hijo de Monét, y cuando la vio a ella terminó lo que le estaba diciendo al otro niño y se despidió con un nivel increíblemente bajo de efusividad, el mismo con el que la saludó a ella y le dijo que fueran ya tirando a casa.

A veces su hijo le recordaba a su marido, cada día más en esas maneras toscas de actuar que claramente aprendía de él. Solía ser un niño rebosante de energía, siempre listo para pegarle a una pelota o jugar al veo veo con ella y con su hermana. Ahora también lo era, en ocasiones, pero muchas veces y especialmente al interactuar con ella tenía esa clase de actitud de ligera desidia que entristecía un poco a Dela. Lo quería tanto que verlo pasar de ese niño alegre a este niño con apariencia de indiferencia delante de la vida le dolía. Pero eso no la haría parar de intentar desenterrar la energía infantil que, Dela estaba segura, yacía debajo del manto de desinterés que había heredado de su padre.

-¿Qué tal el día, precioso? -le preguntó con la mejor de las intenciones, y lo único que recibió fue una mirada enfadada de su parte. 

-Ya te he dicho -contestó con la voz baja pero un poco agresiva- que no me llames así delante de mis amigos.

-Vale, pues perdóname, por favor, ¿lo harás? -preguntó con cierto nivel de ironía en la voz, y una sonrisa con tan solo algún matiz exasperado. El niño se limitó a refunfuñar y empezar a andar en dirección a casa. Ella cogió a su hija de la mano y empezaron a andar con él hacia su casa.

* * *

-Mamá, quiero merendar -su hijo le dijo siempre tan diplomático a entrar en casa. Todavía quedaba algo del aroma a tarta de manzana suspendido en el aire, recordando a Dela de su existencia y de las ganas de ella de merendar. En otro momento, ahora tenía que alimentar a sus hijos.

-Os voy a hacer tostadas con chocolate, ¿vale? -les ofreció. Era una pregunta un tanto innecesaria: se lo iba a hacer sin importar si querían algo otro, que ni que fuera algo de mano dura tenía ella también que mostrarles.

-Mami, ¿qué huele tan bien? -Preguntó su hija, expresión abstraída con el aroma, sin aparentes ganas de responder a la pregunta de su madre.

-Oh... Eso es una sorpresita que os tengo para cenar -anunció con una sonrisa-. ¡Pero solo si os portáis bien y si hacéis vuestros deberes!

El niño podía intentar esconderlo tanto como quisiera, pero Dela había visto ese brillo que había aparecido en sus ojos cuando había implicado que había hecho una de sus deliciosas tartas. Encontró satisfacción en poder leer lo que realmente pensaba, detrás de ese muro que se había construido de apatía. Su hija, muy en cambio, dejó ir un chillido apasionado mientras daba algún que otro salto de alegría. Dela sonrió más. Qué niña, pensó. _Que nadie te quite esa inocencia, nadie_.

Después de prepararles la merienda y verlos comérsela, intentando sacar de su hijo información sobre su jornada infructuosamente y escuchando a su hija hablar sobre qué muñecas creía que eran mejores, Dela los vio a los dos irse a sus habitaciones a, presumiblemente, ponerse a trabajar. Más les valía. 

Ella también tenía hambre, motivo por el cual abrió la nevera. Esta le ofrecía un apetecible repertorio de comida, entre las cervezas que su marido se bebía diariamente. Sus ojos se fijaron en la tarta que había hecho, por enésima vez, dorada y lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiera coger uno o dos trozos ahora y que quedara de sobras para cenar. Pero estaría feo y, otra vez, no quería engordar.

Así que sus ojos se posaron en lo que tendría que ser el triste sucedáneo de la tarta: una manzana normal, fresca y verde y tan decepcionante comparada con el postre. Exhaló por la nariz con una resignación que parecía reinar sobre sus días y cogió la manzana, que se comió mordisco a triste mordisco.

* * *

El sonido de las llaves en la puerta llegó a la cocina donde Dela preparaba la cena, anunciando la llegada de su marido. Sonrió (aunque no le llegó a los ojos) y dejó delicadamente el batidor en el bol de los huevos, con cuidado de que el mango no se manchara, y se fue con esa misma sonrisa a recibir a su marido.

La puerta abierta revelaba una visión que era ya el pan de cada día para ella. Un hombre con traje, de expresión cansada y con un maletín de trabajo en la mano, que blandía cual arma para recordarle que era él quien pagaba las facturas. Su pelo había perdido la forma y caía por su frente, que mostraba alguna arruga que se había instalado allí con el paso de los años y los esfuerzos que Dela sabía que ponía en su trabajo. La miró a los ojos por un momento, y no correspondió la sonrisa que ella le dedicaba, optando por una expresión neutra que su hijo adoptaba progresivamente.

-Buenas tardes, cariño -Dela le saludó, dándole el pertinente beso en los labios resecos y aguantándole el maletín mientras él se quitaba la chaqueta.

-Hola -respondió él, hombre de pocas palabras pero con todas ellas concisas.

-¿Qué tal tu día? -intentó entablar una conversación, mostrar interés por él.

-Normal -él le dijo, y delante del silencio que acompañó los siguientes segundos, Dela sabía que toda conversación con él había terminado allí.

Lo que ella quería era alguien con quien poder hablar. Alguien con quien tener un diálogo lógico y entretenido sin tener que preocuparse por mantener ella la conversación a flote y sin la inundación de desidia que parecía residir en cada una de las palabras de él. _Pero bueno, los hombres son así, supongo_. Si hubiera querido alguien con quien entablar en debates amistosos le hubiera ido mejor casarse con una mujer que con un hombre - y eso no era algo que pudiera pasar, no señor, pensó. Tal vez si hubiera nacido hombre. Pero no había tenido tal suerte y, por tanto, su destino era casarse con uno.

-Pues me alegro de que todo bien -dejó ir, sin esperar nada más que el murmullo breve que él dejó ir como respuesta. Sonrió, por falta de otra reacción adecuada. En su sonrisa se coló un matiz de esa exasperación que sentía en lo más profundo de sí, a la que no sabía ni quería dar nombre pero que hacía acto de presencia en tantos intentos sociales con su marido. Pero no se preocupó por eso: sabía que fuera de la cama su marido no la miraba lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de algo así. Y probablemente, ni que mirara, estando en el estupor de apatía en que prácticamente vivía tampoco lo notaría.

Mirando la nuca de su hombre, que se retiraba sin una palabra más para ir a ver la televisión, lo último que pensó antes de volver a la cocina fue que si ella fuera el marido y alguna mujer como ella fuera su esposa, oh, el trato que le daría aseguraría que esa mujer viviera en el cielo.

* * *

-Mamá, no quiero pescado.

Si no era una queja, siempre era alguna otra. O que a la niña no le apetecía esto. O que al niño no le apetecía lo otro. O que _Dela, te he dicho mil veces que le tires más mantequilla a las cosas_ , cuando era plenamente consciente de que si hacía eso último no solo su marido no lo notaría sino que subiría de peso. Ella lo hacía lo mejor que podía, se pasaba todas las horas necesarias en la cocina como para asegurar que su familia tuviera un buen manjar delante suyo cuando se sentara a la mesa. Se había leído todos los libros que había encontrado de cocina y había escuchado desde que era niña las lecciones de su madre de cómo cocinar, cómo lograr que los platos tuvieran el mejor sabor posible. Había puesto un esfuerzo en ser buena cocinera para, por consiguiente, ser buena ama de casa y buena madre. Pero siempre se encontraba con estas reacciones.

-Hoy toca pescado, cariño. Ya tomamos ayer carne y hay que tener una dieta variada -porque quizás no sabía mucho de biología, tan solo aquello perteneciente a la educación obligatoria, pero sabía que el colesterol no era bueno y que si en algún lugar se encontraba en abundancia era en la carne.

-A mí tampoco me gusta -dejó ir su marido con los ojos colocados en alguna esquina de la sala. Los ojos de Dela se abrieron en sorpresa, y sintió una ola de rabia intensa y repentina dentro de su estómago. Pero bueno, _¿Qué es esto?_ ¿No solo sus hijos iban a renegar de su comida de tal manera sino también su marido? Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta e hizo el máximo por intentar mantener el control sobre la situación.

-A mí sí que me gusta, mami -le dijo su hija, dulce como siempre. Y no, no iba a llorar. Ella podía. Aunque quería coger a la niña y llevársela a su habitación y abrazarla, y llorar con ella en sus brazos. Sabía que se suponía que ella era el rol materno de su vida pero a veces necesitaba alguien con quien expresar sus penas y si esa persona tenía que ser su hija, que así fuera. No lo iba a hacer, pero era un pensamiento reconfortante.

-Gracias, bonita. Los dos, ¿sabéis qué? Haced lo que queráis. Mi amor, tú termínatelo que así crecerás más sana que estos dos.

Su marido pese a las quejas se terminó el plato, ni que fuera por miedo a quedarse con hambre después de cenar. Su hijo se lo dejó a medias y Dela realmente, realmente odiaba tirar comida, especialmente si había puesto en ella el sudor de su frente, pero qué se le iba a hacer. Una vez se había calmado un poco el ambiente y su hija y marido habían acabado con su plato, Dela anunció la sorpresa que les tenía preparada.

-De postres hoy tenemos algo especial -dijo, esperando las reacciones de los otros tres. Sus hijos mostraron interés en diferentes grados, recordando la alusión que ella había hecho a este plato a la hora de la merienda, y su marido la miró medio atento. Era más atención de la que generalmente le mostraba.

Se giró y abrió la nevera, y sacó de ella la tarta con ese corazoncito encima en que había puesto todo su amor. Se la enseñó a su familia con una sonrisa, y vio las caras de los niños alegrarse, otra vez en diferentes grados, y a su marido con una sonrisa que Dela sabía de sobras que era fingida en la cara. Al menos el hombre lo intentaba.

-¡Tarta de manzana! -anunció lo evidente, y su hija respondió con un "¡bien!" emocionado- ¿Quién va a querer un trozo?

Su hija gritó que ella, a lo que su padre le dijo que no gritara. Su hijo dejó ir un "yo" seco, y su marido la miró con cara de que también le pusiera a él un trozo. Cortó tres trozos, que no cuatro -el peso, siempre el peso-, fijándose en cómo el cuchillo pasaba por los trozos de manzana y segmentaba el corazón, y los metió en el microondas. Después del "ding" que indicaba que el pastel ya estaba listo, sacó el plato con los trozos y recolocó la tarta en tres otros platos, y se los puso delante a cada miembro de su familia.

Se sentó otra vez a la mesa, su hija soltó un _que aproveche_ y los tres se pusieron a comer. Las caras de sus hijos fueron exactamente lo que esperaba, y demostraban que, en efecto, la tarta estaba deliciosa. Se veía en como se cerraban involuntariamente sus ojos, en los sonidos ligeros que dejaron ir cuando se llevaron el primer trozo a la boca. Se sintió orgullosa de que, después de tantos años, todavía supiera lograr sacar esas reacciones de sus hijos. En el caso de su marido no fue exactamente así. Se iba comiendo la tarta, trozo a trozo, pero por su expresión se podría deducir que más que comiéndose una tarta estaba realizando una tarea. Intentó no pensar demasiado en ello; seguro que lo estaba sobreanalizando igualmente. _Así somos las mujeres_.

Después de calentarla al microondas, la tarta había vuelto a exudar ese olor tan delicioso. La cocina estaba otra vez llena de aroma a manzana, azúcar y canela, y de acuerdo que quizás no le convenía mucho, pero es que era tan tentador. Tanto.

Tragó saliva e intentó no pensar cuando cogió otra vez el cuchillo y fue a cortarse un trozo. Tan solo tendría que coger su trozo, meterlo al microondas y-

-¿Para quién es ese trozo? -preguntó su marido, sin traza alguna de delicadeza en la voz. Dela inhaló.

-...Para mí -respondió finalmente, armada de coraje, como si su respuesta fuera algo por lo que el último hiciera falta. Quizás en otra vida la valentía no fuera necesaria para una cosa tan simple como esta, pero en la que le había tocado a ella obviamente no todo iba como se esperaría.

-¿Para ti? -dejó ir la pregunta retórica, y Dela no contestó- Venga va, mujer, que ya comes mucho y te vas a engordar.

De golpe se le pasaron todas las ganas de comer tarta, reemplazadas repentinamente con las de gritar, darle un puñetazo a su marido y llorar, de forma simultánea. Pero sabía que no podía. No podía gritar, no podía llorar y desde luego no podía pegarle. Y, lógicamente, no podía comer _un poco de la maldita tarta de manzana que había hecho ella de toda la gente_ porque su marido se enfadaba cuando le veía el más mínimo indicio de celulitis en las piernas, _que ya tienes estrías, no te pongas todavía más fea con esto que encima puedes evitar_. No podía hacer nada. Su vida era un constante de no poder hacer cosas. Tan solo podía vivir cual autómata de ama de casa, encajando perfectamente en el prototipo, o encarar las consecuencias de no hacerlo. Y no quería aguantar los gritos o incluso golpes que temía que estas pudieran conllevar. 

Se mantuvo en silencio intentando controlar sus emociones. Cerró los ojos, y se centró en inhalar, exhalar, inhalar, exhalar. Inhalar. Tenía una buena vida. Exhalar. Esto era lo normal, completamente normal para alguien como ella. A veces tenía tropiezos con cosas como esta pero era de esperar, era normal, normal, _normal_. Y normal era bueno.

-Ya te me estas emocionando, de verdad. No hay quien os entienda, a las mujeres -espetó su marido en vista del silencio de ella. Y en efecto, Dela estaba segura, al menos en este momento de lucidez, de que él no la entendía-. Actúa racional, mujer -inhalar, exhalar, inhalar, exhalar-. La verdad es que ya me estoy cansando de la tarta esta. Hiciste una hace, qué, ¿dos semanas? Se me hace repetitivo. Ya no hagas ninguna más. Muerto el perro, muerta la rabia.

Pues claro. La respuesta lógica era depravar a sus hijos de comida buena cuando los ojos que ponían ahora mismo denotaban cualquier cosa menos deseo de que dejara de preparar tartas, todo para que ella no cayera en la tentación. Porque si no follársela no era tan divertido.

Quizás sí que era la respuesta lógica. Exhaló -hubiera sido un suspiro, pero no quería que su marido la riñera otra vez por ser demasiado emocional- derrotada.

-¿Por qué no le das la tarta a los vecinos de al lado? Así ya no la tendrás delante y no querrás comer.

No era mala idea. No cabía duda de que la disfrutarían, y no sabía con qué frecuencia su vecina Shangela, con quien no solía hablar pero que parecía simpática, cocinaba cosas así para su marido e hija. Probablemente apreciaran el gesto y quizás, solo quizás, así podría comunicarse de verdad un rato con alguien en un lugar que no fuera la puerta del colegio de los niños. No sonaba mal.

Aun así tenía una clase de instinto que le decía que no lo hiciera, que esa tarta la había hecho ella con todo su amor para su familia, con todo su cariño, dedicación y esa vulnerabilidad que se esforzaba por mostrar delante de ellos. Ellos representaban los seres a los que era más cercana en el planeta, y si tenía a alguien con quien poder bajar las barreras eran ellos. (En teoría.)

Dela era un ser, como todo el mundo, vulnerable. Y no le gustaba que esas cositas suyas, tan solo suyas y de los suyos, fueran vulneradas. Pero qué se le iba a hacer.

-Tengo una idea -empezó ella, con el conocimiento de que había una buena probabilidad de que su marido no aceptara su propuesta. Pero tenía que intentarlo-. Tú vas con mucho cansancio del trabajo, y apuesto que el marido de Shangela también. ¿Por qué no aprovecháis este viernes por la tarde para ir a hacer algo para desestresaros y celebrar el fin de la semana de trabajo? Así podríamos hacer que vinieran Shangela y su hija y que los niños jueguen y se coman el pastel -y así podría socializarse como una persona normal por una vez en su vida-. Así se divierten un rato.

-¡Síí porfa! -pidió la niña, que se había llevado bien con la hija de la vecina en las ocasiones en que se habían hablado.

Su marido puso una expresión reflexiva por unos momentos, y Dela se preparó para la inminente negativa. No sabía qué esperaba - había conocido a este hombre durante años y era plenamente consciente de sus pocas ganas de juerga. Fue por eso que la recorrió un rayo de sorpresa al oír su respuesta:

-No veo por qué no. Parece un hombre decente -y en efecto, por lo que Dela había visto, sus acciones no diferían de las del hombre medio americano: ir a trabajar, traje puesto y maletín en mano, volver del trabajo y repetir la rutina- y los niños se divertirán un rato. Vale. 

-¡Genial! -expresó Dela, con lo que vino a ser la primera muestra de emoción genuina positiva con su marido en unos días.

-Yo hablaré con él, tú habla con ella.

-Así lo haré -respondió, sonrisa en la cara.

Su sonrisa la acompañó al recoger la mesa, de la cual el resto ya se levantaban, mientras guardaba la comida sobrante a la nevera y tiraba el pescado de su hijo a la basura, que había desmenuzado y manipulado lo suficiente como para que no pudiera ser comido. Llevó, sin la compañía de nadie, todos los vasos, platos y cubiertos al fregadero, que fregaría cuando todo estuviera en su lugar, y volvió a mirar a la mesa para terminar de guardar las cosas.

Lo único que quedaba en ella era esa tarta de manzana que compartiría con sus vecinos e hijos porque su marido no la quería. Tenía ahora un cuarto menos, aunque todavía gran parte del corazón, su corazón, encima.

Su sonrisa se quebrantó al guardarla en la nevera. Decidió no pensar en ello.

* * *

-Mami, ¿me lees un cuento?

Cada uno de sus largos días seguía una rutina muy concreta. Despertarse pronto para prepararle el desayuno a sus hijos, llevarlos a la escuela, volver a casa y hacer todo lo que había por hacer allí, comer cualquier cosa con cuidado de no pasarse de calorías, ir a buscar a los niños al colegio y seguir con su tarde. Preparar la cena, cenar, y encontrarse inevitablemente con este momento.

No sabía cuánto más duraría. Su hijo había dejado de pedirle estas cosas hacía ya unos años, y él y la niña tampoco se llevaban tanta diferencia de edad. Aunque su diferencia era más bien cualitativa, Dela pensó. Pero eso no quitaba que en algún punto seguro que su hija se cansaría de oír los mismos cuentos, o de ver a su madre intentar inventarse alguna historia nueva. Sin manera de evitarlo le llegaría esa madurez que echaba toda gana infantil fuera, reemplazándola por una triste, triste mirada objetiva. Deseaba que su hija fuera por siempre una niña para que el mundo no la tratara mal. Pero eso no podía ser.

Dela, por tanto, valoraba grandemente estos momentos. Veía los ojos brillantes de su hija y se veía a sí misma, en otros tiempos más fáciles donde lo peor que podía pasar era que su madre no le leyera un cuento. Y para su hija, sabía que en este momento en efecto lo peor que podía pasar era que no le leyera algo, o se inventara una historia cualquiera, así que lo haría de todo corazón. Apreciaría cada segundo de la infancia de la niña, dulce inocencia, que con cada día que pasara se le escaparía más y más inevitablemente entre los dedos.

El inconsciente de Dela la hizo inventar una historia sobre una niña que quería serlo todo de mayor, hacer todos los oficios, y que, una vez adulta, los hacía uno detrás de otro, incluso aquellos considerados para hombre. Pasaba por costurera, ingeniera, secretaria, directora y profesora, y matemática y publicista. Y lo disfrutaba todo, en la variedad que le presentaba y en la manera en que la mantenía activa y satisfecha. Nunca ninguno de sus días era igual y su vida valía la pena ser vivida, ni que fuera por la emoción de lo que traería el mañana. Dela se sintió rara.

Los ojitos de la niña la miraron cuando terminó, abiertos y llenos de curiosidad pese al sueño que mostraba su cara.

-Mamá, ¿yo podré hacer eso de mayor?

Dela rió por debajo de la nariz, sonriéndole a su niña con amor y algo similar a la compasión.

Quién era ella para romperle los sueños.

-Claro que sí, mi amor. Tú esfuérzate mucho y llegarás a donde quieras.

Dulces mentiras para una dulce niña, que sonaban tan amargas en la boca de Dela. No le podía decir que desde el momento en que nació mujer su futuro estaba determinado, y no tenía nada que ver con los mil y un trabajos de la chica del cuento. Su hija le sonrió, aparentemente sin notar la sombra que se había posado en la cara de Dela, y ella le sonrió de vuelta, volviendo a poner los pies en la Tierra.

Quién sabía. Igual ella sí que lo lograría y no tendría que vivir para lavar platos y aguantar las quejas de su marido. Dela no lo había logrado, en parte, porque no lo había ni intentado, pero delante de tales circunstancias es que ni se lo había planteado de forma realista. Eran muy bonitos los casos hipotéticos de ella siendo lo que quisiera, lo que _quisiera_ de verdad (aunque sí, seguía con la convicción de que lo que quería era esto, aunque flaqueara más cada día). Pero eran eso: hipotéticos, e irrealizables. 

El lugar para una mujer era la cocina.

Desearía que su hija hubiera nacido hombre.

* * *

Salía con el corazón pesado de la habitación de su hija, después de desearle buenas noches y darle un beso en la frente, acariciar esa carita suave suya en la que veía algo de sí misma, pero sin el factor de los años y vivencias que llevaba detrás. Sin la pérdida de vitalidad que percibía cuando se miraba al espejo y no forzaba una sonrisa.

Al recorrer los pasos hacia su habitación el corazón le pesaba más y más delante del conocimiento de lo que iba a pasar tan buen punto como entrara allí. Se encontraría a su marido, tirado en la cama con el pijama, con una expresión a la vez aburrida y expectante. Diciéndole silenciosamente que cerrara la puerta y se quitara la ropa.

Al entrar en la habitación lo que vio fue exactamente eso. Allí estaba él, con su pijama verde desgastado y ojos mirándola con una clase paradójica de desinterés que a la vez albergaba expectación. Su cara cada vez tenía más arrugas. No se había afeitado, aunque sabía que sí que se había duchado por el olor penetrante de su jabón masculino que se esparcía por la sala. Una parte de su barriga, no muy prominente pero definitivamente mayor que la de Dela, se veía por la parte en que su camiseta se le levantaba.

Suspiró suavemente y se forzó a sonreír, tal como hacía delante del espejo cuando se quería convencer a sí misma de algo que no era. La expresión de él no cambió. Llevó sus ojos a sus pechos y no hacía falta más explicación. Dela sabía de sobras lo que quería.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y empezó a desbotonarse la blusa. Se la había puesto al ducharse esa mañana, después de dejar los niños en el colegio. Tal como se había puesto los botones ahora se los quitaba, uno a uno y sin expresión en la cara. Con cada botón que se quitaba se revelaba más de su piel blanca, su clavícula, esternón, escote y la parte inferior de su sujetador, a ser seguida por su barriga plana por sus esfuerzos. Cuando estuvo con los botones se quitó la camisa, y la dejó en la parte superior de una silla. Se quedó allí, derecha, como esperando nuevas órdenes.

Pero conocía de sobras las órdenes y la mirada de su marido a sus pechos, ahora cubiertos por un sensato sujetador marrón claro, no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre como tenían que ir las cosas. Así que llevó sus dedos a su espalda y con un ágil movimiento desató el sujetador, que al quitar los tirantes cayó al suelo.

Al principio, al hacer estas cosas la recorría una extraña sensación. No sabía darle nombre, pero sí que sabía que, si era algo que viniera intrínseco al sexo, el sexo estaba muy, muy fuertemente sobrevalorado. Le comprimía el pecho y le apretaba la garganta, en azul, violeta y negro, y otros colores oscuros, y otras ganas de ser cualquiera menos ella. Ahora no la sentía. Ahora no sentía nada, se había esforzado a la larga para lograrlo, y era como si una autómata tomara su lugar. 

Ella miraba desde el asiento de copiloto cómo la autómata se deshacía de su falda, sus medias y finalmente sus bragas, para quedarse en cueros delante de un hombre plenamente vestido que la miraba como si fuera un objeto. Miraba cómo se acercaba a él, se ponía en la cama y él recorría sus manos por ella, pasando su boca mojada por donde le placiera de su piel. Un hombro. Una clavícula. Un pezón. Una barriga, una cadera, pero nunca su vagina - esa estaba exclusivamente para su polla. Y nunca su boca: los únicos besos que compartían eran al irse él al trabajo o volver de él y, en toda honestidad, a Dela no le hacían falta más.

En otro universo la hubiera pillado desprevenida la repentina penetración de su polla, pero la autómata ya sabía cómo funcionaba esto. La autómata cumplía. La autómata soportaba embestida tras embestida, invasión tras otra, y se mantenía callada. Ya estaba acostumbrada a la sensación, a ese dolor tan silenciosamente insoportable antes pero tan rutinario ahora.

-Perrito -comandó su marido, retirándose de dentro de ella, y sin más remilgos se dio la vuelta y se puso a cuatro patas. Exhaló y cerró los ojos. 

Su marido inició otra vez las embestidas, agarrándose de sus caderas y apretando lo suficiente como para que, lo sabía de sobras, quedaran manchas de violeta y azul. Para que Dela las pudiera mirar por la mañana y sentirse usada. Deteriorada. Y con un propietario muy marcado.

Sus ojos perdidos veían el cojín pero no lo miraban. Su mente estaba en cualquier parte y en ninguna a la vez, en la vida y en la muerte y en el dolor que sentía, y en el conocimiento de que él no aguantaría mucho más. _Solo unos minutos_.

Esos minutos más tarde sus embestidas se hicieron erráticas y ella supo que había llegado el momento. Ahora quedaba solo la última parte. No era la más bonita ni la más placentera pero hacía falta para finalizar por fin con la actividad. Así que lo aguantó cuando sintió a su marido correrse dentro de ella, llenarla de ese fluido viscoso y denso. Con cada nueva embestida salía más, hasta que se quedó quieto dentro de ella. En unos segundos salió, y Dela pudo sentir el semen empezar a salir de ella.

Una vez, cuando le mancaba experiencia y conocimiento, había hecho el ademán de recolocarse en esta misma situación para buscar comodidad y menos exposición, pero la mano rígida de su marido en su cadera la había parado, así que no lo había vuelto a intentar. Tenía que pasar por unos segundos de estarse quieta y dejar que su marido mirara. Contemplara su creación, su vagina usada que goteaba su semen. La autómata no sentía nada delante de esto. Nada.

Cuando él se cansó se tiró a su lado de la cama, y cuando ella se hubo colocado bajo las mantas, sin pijama para no molestarlo ahora que se iba a dormir y condenada a pasar una noche de frío, dejó ir un "buenas noches".

Y así había pasado un coito más. Su vagina rezumaba la evidencia de ello, que pringaba sus ingles. Un día más de sexo.

Suponía que tampoco estaba tan mal. Después de todo, era su marido y lo quería.

Lo último que se le pasó por la cabeza antes de caer dormida fue que mañana le tendría que preguntar a Shangela si le parecían bien los planes de la merienda de los niños.


	2. Chapter 2

Su plumero pasaba por todos los rincones de la casa. No había objeto que se le escapara ni superficie que se salvara del tacto de las plumas, que quitaban el polvo que se había acumulado durante el día. Pasaba por todas las habitaciones, susurrando una melodía, dejando que sus manos trabajaran en mantener el lugar limpio y bonito. El plumero pasaba automático, movido por la costumbre y los años de hacerlo día tras día, y su cabeza se podía ir a donde quisiera.

Sonrió. Estaba contenta. El día anterior se había aventurado a la casa de los vecinos, picando al timbre y oyendo la dulce campana que se generaba con él, y la había recibido Shangela. Estaba sola en casa, entrada la mañana, ya que su hija estaba en el colegio y su marido en el trabajo. Al ver a Dela le sonrió sorprendida, y ella acentuó la sonrisa que ya tenía puesta. Después de la charla formal requerida, Dela le propuso el plan, y Shangela respondió que le parecía genial. Le dijo a Dela que a su hija le caía bien la suya y jugarían un rato. Incluso se ofreció a traer galletas que haría, _de chocolate, que les encantan a los niños_.

Ahora faltaban unas horas para el evento en cuestión. Tenía ganas de que pasara: sabía que sus hijos se divertirían más de lo que lo hacían con ella en casa, que como mucho les podía proponer jugar a algún juego de mesa que ya tuvieran más que aburrido. También sabía que podría estarse un buen rato tranquilamente hablando con Shangela, que le había parecido muy simpática en el intercambio que habían tenido el día anterior y alguien a quien querría conocer más, ganar mas confianza para poder considerarla amiga.

_Amiga_. Dela tenía amigas. Dela _había tenido_ amigas. Suponía que aún podría llamarlas y le contestarían, podrían hablar un rato, pero con el tiempo y la distancia se habían ido separando más y más hasta el punto de que no fueran una presencia constante en su vida, ni mucho menos. Esporádicamente se comunicaban, pero ya no había entre ellas esa clase de camaradería que tenían de más jóvenes.

Así que la idea de poder volver a iniciar una relación amistosa con alguien que tan prometedora parecía le alegraba. Era extrovertida, un ser social por naturaleza, obteniendo su energía de estar con otras personas, expresarse con ellas y disfrutar de la expresión que ellas mismas le mostraban. Era un factor de su personalidad que últimamente no lograba saciar demasiado. Quizás, ni que fuera esta tarde, eso cambiaría. Tenía ganas.

Al terminar de pasar el plumero miró su reloj, y vio que ya iba siendo hora de ir a buscar a sus niños del colegio. Repasando mentalmente que todo estuviera limpio dejó el plumero en su lugar, con todas esas otras herramientas -escoba, mocho, trapos...- que utilizaba día a día para mantener su casita bien bonita. Fue a lavarse las manos y al mirarse al espejo vio que su pintalabios se le había ido un poco al comer, así que se lo reaplicó. Su reflejo la miró con una sonrisa de un rosa sensato, que se pintaba ligeramente por encima del labio superior para hacerlo parecer más grande. Quedaba bien, creía, con el vestido de puntos verde que llevaba que, no era por ser vanidosa, pero resaltaba sus pechos de maravilla. 

Fue a ponerse los zapatos, con el tacón suficiente como para hacerla más alta y elegante pero no incomodarla, agarró su bolso y su chaqueta y salió de casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Le gustaba su vecindario. Era un lugar donde era un tanto complicado distinguir las casas y dónde se estaba si no se tenía la costumbre de estar por allí. Pero tenía un encanto, con los colores de la arquitectura y el verde de la vegetación, los coches aparcados y los jardines de las familias que la ponía contenta tan solo de mirarlo. Podía resultar un tanto monótono pero era el sueño, el lugar idílico para las familias idílicas, y no podía ser mejor. Andaba contenta con los pies en el suelo y la cabeza en las nubes.

Al llegar a la escuela, un cuarto de hora antes esta vez para poder hablar un rato más, se encontró el panorama típico: madres tranquilamente esperando, charlando amistosamente sin elevar la voz. Al acercarse al lugar y que la reconocieran, la madre de una compañera de su hija le saludó y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-Buenas tardes, Dela -empezó sonriente.

-Buenas, Jackie -Dela respondió con el mismo tono.

Jackie Cox era una mujer que le había caído bien des del principio. Era una persona simpática que parecía buscar lo mismo de la vida que ella: una posición relajada de ama de casa con hijos queridos y un marido a cuidar. De los pies a la cabeza se veía en Jackie esta posición: vestía cada día con la ropa exacta que se esperaría de alguien dentro de ese rol, y tenía la actitud dócil y alegre que lo complementaba. Era una guapa mujer con la que cualquier hombre se querría casar, Dela lo veía en esas curvas agraciadas y sonrisa afable. Sabía, por lo menos, que si fuera hombre ella sí que contemplaría casarse con ella, dada la ocasión, pero habían cosas que no podían ser. 

-¿Qué te cuentas? -le preguntó Dela para establecer una conversación. 

-Lo de siempre, ya sabes. Hoy he intentado seguir una receta nueva de pollo que encontré en un libro viejo de cocina, y déjame explicarte los líos que me ha traído -presentó el tema, y Dela escuchó interesada los tejemanejes de la mujer durante un rato, hasta que se puso ella a explicar cualquier otra cosa banal pero entretenida. Lo pasaba bien ni que fuera así, con contacto humano donde las dos personas hablantes se vieran como iguales. Tenía ganas de la quedada con Shangela esta tarde para poder seguir teniéndolo.

Entre palabras y palabras de una y la otra empezaron a salir los niños, y su diálogo se vio interrumpido al salir el niño de Dela, refunfuñón como de costumbre pero tan querido por ella. Jackie y ella se dieron dos besos cordiales de despedida -no pudo evitar notar lo bien que olía la mujer de cerca; quién fuera su marido para poder tocarla y respirarla- y Jackie fue a buscar a su hija. 

-¿Qué tal? -preguntó Dela a su hijo, esperando como mínimo algo que no fuera un monosílabo de respuesta. Dos sílabas. Dos sílabas y estaría contenta.

-Bien -vino su respuesta y, otro día, Dela supuso. Suspiró. Le vino el instinto de pasarle la mano por el pelo pero sabía que sería el cuento de nunca acabar con sus quejas, así que lo reprimió (como tantos otros instintos, ni que fuera de forma inconsciente).

Salió su hija, Dela recibió el abrazo pertinente y tomaron camino a casa, con la misma charla de siempre, donde su hija explicaba su día con un grado variante de elocuencia y su hijo callaba. Tan pronto como llegaron a casa los niños fueron a atacar la nevera, pero Dela les barró el paso.

-No, no, no, que hoy merendamos con Shangela y su hija -recordó a los niños con voz maternal-. Guardáos ese hambre hasta de aquí un rato, y aprovechad ahora para hacer los deberes.

-Pero yo quería comer -le dijo su hija con una carita de ángel dañado que, Dios, Dela no podía, su corazón se deshacía. La quería tanto.

-Ahora comerás, amor. ¿Quieres que te ayude con los deberes hasta entonces?

-¡Sí, porfi!

Habían quedado a las seis y eran por ahora las cuatro y media, así que Dela imaginó que no pasaría nada por estarse un rato con ella. Acababa de empezar fracciones en la escuela y, mientras que Dela siempre había tenido un nivel estándar en matemáticas, a su hija parecía dársele muy bien. Tenía mucha agilidad y rapidez al resolver los problemas, y al comprobar los resultados, se podía ver que estaban bien. Estaba orgullosa de su hija. 

-Qué lista eres, preciosa -la elogió, cosa que se llevó una risa feliz de la niña.

-¡Me gustan las mates! Quiero estudiarlas de mayor -le explicó, y Dela sonrió.

-Claro que sí, amor, claro que sí -al menos, podía dejarla soñar. Quién sabía, igual conseguía escapar del círculo vicioso femenino de cuidar del hogar.

Al terminar la niña los deberes Dela se despidió de ella con un beso en su suave mejilla y un abrazo. De golpe eran las cinco y media y debía preparar la merienda. Bajó las escaleras tarareando una melodía inventada y llegó a la cocina, donde abrió la nevera. Desde los confines de esta, el apetitoso pastel de manzana con el corazón encima la observaba. Lo sacó de la nevera y lo metió en el microondas, intentando no reparar más en él, hasta que oyó el sonido que marcaba que ya se había calentado. Lo colocó en la mesa. Sacó leche y suficientes platos, vasos y cubiertos para cuatro - sus hijos, Shangela y su hija. Ella se figuraba que no comería más que alguna galleta de Shangela por cortesía, ya que quería mantenerse en línea y, tal y como era de saber común, esta clase de alimentos no ayudaban en esa tarea.

Cargó primero los cubiertos y platos para llevarlos al jardín, y luego la tarta y la leche -no quería que se le cayera nada y no le costaba esfuerzo de más hacer dos viajes-, que dejó sobre una mesita que tenía colocada sobre la hierba rodeada de sillas del mismo estilo. Se había trabajado la decoración de la casa y la parte exterior no era excepción. Estaba contenta con el jardín que se había creado: estaba lleno de hierba verde que se ocupaba de podar cuando se le ponía rebelde, y tenía plantadas flores de colores y hortalizas como tomates y lechugas, o frutas como la naranja, que siempre sabían más buenas cuando eran el producto de sus mimos y esfuerzo y no de los abonos artificiales de los productores a larga escala. Quizás sus niños y marido no notaran la diferencia, pero ella sí, y ¿no era eso ya suficiente? Le gustaba pensar que sí. 

Había podado la hierba esa mañana para tener el jardín lo más bonito posible para esta tarde, y ese verde, apacible olor llenaba su nariz de forma sutil pero presente. Siempre le había gustado ese aroma - le hacía sentirse en conexión con la naturaleza, con una sociedad antigua donde las sopas no venían en latas y las casas no eran todas iguales. Lo tenía todo preparado por fuera, así que volvió hacia dentro a retocarse a sí misma. 

En el espejo vio a una mujer con una expresión que denotaba un nivel sensato de emoción, sonriente y quizás empezando a mostrar los signos de la edad, pero manteniendo una actitud positiva. Se volvió a peinar su pelo largo negro, que cuidaba tanto para mantener tan bonito como lo tenía, y que tenía aceptado que se volvería canoso en poco tiempo y que tendría que dejar que le aplicasen tintes para seguir como antes. Pasar su peine por él la relajaba. Le gustaba su cabello, pensó al peinarlo de inicio a fin, unos decímetros debajo de sus hombros, le hacía sentirse bien. Se reaplicó el rímel, el pintalabios y el colorete, y se sonrió. Aún podía estar guapa, pese al incipiente efecto de los años.

Salió del baño y miró el reloj: faltaban cinco minutos para las seis. Avisó a sus hijos para que vinieran y se establecieron en el jardín, con dos pares de ojos contemplando fijamente la tarta y otro par intentando evitar verla. Y después de unos minutos de cháchara trivial entre los niños, se vislumbraron dos caras a través de la cerca de madera blanca que rodeaba su casa. Dela se levantó a abrir la puerta alegre.

Una vez lo hizo, se encontró delante de Shangela y su hija, una reproducción de ella en pequeño. La mujer estaba preciosa - Dela no pudo evitar fijarse en la manera en que su vestido de flores resaltaba su figura, su cintura remarcada por un cinturón de la misma tela y sus pechos marcados contra la tela, que más arriba mostraba un escote con forma de corazón que no revelaba demasiado. Su sonrisa iluminaba allí donde pasaba. 

-¡Buenas tardes, Dela! -la saludó dándole dos besos como decía la tradición. Shangela llevaba puesto un perfume diferente al que había llevado Jackie, pero le resultaba igualmente hipnótico. Qué bien olían las mujeres y qué poco lo apreciaban los hombres. Ella misma se había puesto algunas gotas del que usaba más frecuentemente. Se preguntaba si Shangela lo habría notado como ella el suyo.

-Buenas tardes, Shangela, ¿y a quién tenemos aquí? -preguntó amistosa refiriéndose a la niña. Esta le sonrió con la cohibición que había aprendido de su madre - es decir, ninguna.

-Pero si ya me conoces, soy María -le dijo la niña sin más deferencia. Shangela le agarró el brazo y la miró enfadada diciendo su nombre bajo su nariz para comunicarle que esa clase de actitud no estaba bien. Ninguna de esas acciones parecía afectarle. Dela rió.

-En efecto, ya te conozco -declaró Dela con una sonrisa entretenida-. Qué, ¿llevas hambre?

-¡Mucha! Mi madre no me ha dejado comer nada hasta ahora, no puedo más! -se quejó infantil, y Dela y Shangela se miraron en solidaridad de madres.

-Mira tú, como mis niños. Pero eso termina ahora, no te preocupes. Espero que te guste la tarta de manzana, que tenemos mucha -le comunicó, y los ojos de la niña se abrieron como platos.

-¡Mamá, me habías dicho que tenían galletas de pasas, no _tarta de manzana_! -prácticamente le gritó a su madre, que rió- ¡Esto es mucho mejor!

-Es que soy una bromista, ya lo sabes -le dijo esta, acariciándole la cabeza. Miró a Dela, que se estaba divirtiendo contemplando la escena, y se dirigió a ella-. He traído galletas recién hechas, como dije. Espero que os gusten, a esta -gesticuló hacia su hija con la cabeza- le encantan. 

-Estoy segura de que serán deliciosas, muchas gracias -Dela le respondió alegre. Se sonrieron unos segundos-. ¡Pasad! -invitó- Pasad, que ahí fuera poco vais a comer. 

Las dos rieron y entraron al jardín. A Dela le dio una centella insignificante de nervios - era la primera vez que Shangela veía su jardín, aquel rinconcito de su casa en el que había puesto tanto empeño, y no sabía cómo lo juzgaría. A sus ojos era hermoso, pero sabía que era detrás del cristal del cariño y que los había de más elaborados. Era como dejarla entrar en una comisura de su alma, pequeña pero inherente a ella. No solía mostrar su vulnerabilidad a más que su familia y esto se sentía como un paso fuera de su zona de confort usual, pero aun así no había nada en ella que la tirara atrás. 

Observó a la otra mujer contemplar su jardín, dejando que su mirada se posara por los diferentes detalles que había colocado en su intento perseverante de tenerlo bonito: las flores, los vegetales, y alguna figurita decorativa, aparte de la mesa, las sillas y un naranjo en la sombra del cual se sentaba en su tiempo libre para leer en ocasiones. 

-¡Pero qué bonito tienes el jardín! -vino la reacción, y Dela se sintió aliviada. Todo bien, todo bien- Me encantan todos los colores que tienes y la decoración, es perfecto.

-Muchas gracias -respondió con una sonrisa humilde-, pongo bastante dedicación en él.

-Pues vale la pena, te lo digo -expresó, y Dela rió. 

Las acompañó hasta la mesa y Dela y su hija saludaron a sus hijos. La hija de Dela mostró emoción delante de poder socializarse con una chica _mayor_ y _guay_ como era María. Se sentaron en la mesa y, después de los cumplidos pertinentes a la apariencia de la tarta, Shangela sacó sus galletas de la bolsa en la que las llevaba y las colocó en un plato. Tenían muy buena pinta y como estaban recién hechas rezumaban un olor que alimentaba, y Dela se lo hizo saber mientras cortaba trozos de la tarta y los colocaba en los platos.

-¡Pues mejor sabrán! ¡Que aproveche!

De verdad, las galletas y el delicioso sabor que sabía que tendrían, con ese color oscuro del cacao y los trozos de chocolate por encima, la tentaban con potencia. Pero aún así, tardó unos segundos en llevarse una de ellas a su boca. Sabía que no debía... Pero por educación debía, no le quedaba otra. Tan solo esperaba que no tuviese repercusiones en su físico muy marcadas.

Cuando la galleta entró en su boca y su calidez rozó su lengua, llenándola de dulce sabor a chocolate y a galleta casera, a Dela se le escapó un leve gemido. Hacía mucho que no tomaba nada por el estilo. Su dieta se basaba en verduras y legumbres, pescado, pollo, alguna vez huevos y lácteos. Intentaba evitar cualquier cosa que tuviera más azúcares o, obviamente, grasas de lo necesario, no por falta de ganas de tomarlos, porque era consciente del efecto que tenían en su físico y, a su vez, era consciente del efecto que un físico aún peor de como lo tenía -nunca podría arreglar sus estrías, nunca podría borrar sus arrugas- podía llegar a tener. Y prefería prescindir de ciertas comidas a tener que encarar reproches a su cuerpo.

Regla que hacía que las veces que la rompía los elementos con los que la había roto supieran tan bien. No sabía si era que hacía meses que no probaba una galleta o que Shangela era una chef extraordinaria, pero esto era superior.

-Dios mío, qué delicia -le dijo procurando tragar antes de hablar, para mantener ni que fuera una ilusión de finura.

-¡Gracias! Lo mismo digo de esta tarta, qué gozo comiéndola, de verdad -le respondió. Se alegró de saber que, aunque ella no la fuera a disfrutar, alguien más que su hija podría apreciarla.

Comieron tranquilamente con ellas y los niños intercambiando palabras intrascendentes, disfrutando de la comida y de la compañía. Dela logró racionarse la galleta para que le durara lo mismo que les duraba el pastel al resto y, si el resto de ellas y su propia tarta le llamaban, podía fingir que no lo notaba. 

Al tono de un _¡muy rica la comida!_ de las niñas y murmullos de aprobación del niño, estos últimos se fueron a jugar por el jardín. Shangela había traído una pelota y la hija de Dela había bajado unas muñecas, así que tenían entretenimiento para rato. Esto les daba a ella y a Shangela un rato de paz, de poder hablar serenas de lo que quisieran sin ropa tendida: los niños estaban prestando demasiada atención a sus juegos como para escuchar nada de lo que decían.

Dela y Shangela se miraron y se sonrieron, y la segunda se recolocó en la silla buscando más comodidad, pasando un brazo por la parte de detrás, y encarándola con actitud abierta y agradable. 

-Qué revoltosos son a estas edades, ¿eh? -empezó Shangela apuntando a los niños con la cabeza sin separar sus ojos de los suyos.

-¡Mucho! -Dela respondió, alegre de poder compartir sus experiencias como madre con otra- Siempre estoy arriba y abajo con los niños. Que si ayudar con los deberes, que si prepararles comida especial que no les gusta lo que hay para hoy, que si arreglarles la ropa. ¡Nadie me dijo que consumirían tanto tiempo!

-¡Ni a mí! -continuó Shangela entre risas- Pero mira el lado bueno, ahora ya no hay que cambiarles los pañales -dijo, y Dela rió.

-En efecto, y menos mal, ya estaba perdiendo las ganas de hacerlo.

-¿Implicas que en algún punto tuviste ganas? -le preguntó con sorna falsa, y Dela dejó ir algunas risas delante de su ocurrencia.

-No realmente, la verdad, pero hay que decir al final se hace pesado.

-Completamente cierto -asintió-. Al principio es como de, hey, ¡soy madre! ¡Tengo un bebé! Y dentro de esa histeria del momento lo haces todo por tu niña. Pero pasan los años y la novedad se va, y termina siendo como de... ¿Recuérdame de dónde sacaba el ánimo de hacer esto? -su expresión bromista y la manera en que dejaba ir las palabras hicieron que Dela explotara en carcajadas.

-He estado en esa situación exacta, y es justo así -confirmó, y se miraron notando la afinidad que parecía haber entre las dos- Pero se les quiere.

-Sí, mucho, vale completamente la pena.

-Totalmente. 

Shangela le parecía una mujer muy simpática, y tal como hoy estaba comprobando, encantadora y divertida. Era la clase de persona alrededor de la cual querrías estar todo el tiempo; oírla hablar de cualquier cosa y reír con sus historietas y bromas. Exudaba un aura positiva y atractiva que hacía a Dela quererla conocer más. La sonrisa que le dedicaba parecía ser perfectamente genuina, y esperaba que la que ella llevaba puesta se leyera igual, puesto que realmente era eso lo que quería reflejar. 

Shangela ojeó el cuerpo de Dela sin timidez y Dela se dejó mirar. Sabía que el vestido que llevaba le quedaba bien; abrazaba deliciosamente el físico que se esforzaba por mantener. Que alguien apreciara su apariencia sin tener el propósito inmediato de follársela se sentía bien. Que ese alguien fuera una mujer tan guapa como Shangela, con esa figura esvelta y facciones agraciadas, se sentía mejor. Instintivamente se mordió ligeramente el labio. Y entonces, para bien o para mal, los ojos de Shangela se posaron en la parte de mesa de delante de Dela, y su falta de plato y tarta.

-¿No vas a comer tarta? -le preguntó inocente. Dela suspiró.

-No puedo, estoy a dieta -admitió con un ligero pesar.

-¿Dieta de _qué_? ¡Si tienes el cuerpo perfecto, chica! -expresó Shangela, con cierta indignación dirigida a sus restricciones alimenticias en la cara. Su cuerpo se colmó de sensaciones positivas al oírla decir eso y una sonrisa subió a su cara.

-Te lo agradezco, pero es que a la mínima que coma algo fuera de la norma ya gano algún que otro kilo, y... Se nota, y ya estoy un poco rellenita, así que no lo quiero empeorar. 

-Dela, no se quién te ha dicho que estás rellenita pero claramente no tiene ojos. Diría yo que tienes el peso ideal, y tengo bastante confianza en mi vista -le dijo levantando una ceja, y, oh, tantos halagos de su parte la llenaban de alegría. Dejó ir una risa ligera.

-Muchas gracias, de veras. Pero no sé... Aun así, preferiría no tomarla -preferiría no tomarla, en parte, por miedo a que su marido se enterara, pero eso era algo que no tenía ganas de mencionar al menos por ahora. 

Como para hacerla hacerle caso, Shangela le colocó una mano en el brazo y la sacudió suavemente. El contacto de su piel contra la suya, cálida y suave, era una sensación peculiar... Despertaba en ella algo que tan solo había sentido en ocasiones en interacciones con otras mujeres. Compañerismo, suponía. Y ese "compañerismo" la hacía sentir genial.

(El compañerismo no te hace querer acercarte a la otra persona y dejarla tocarte, tocarla, sentiros entre vosotras y fundiros en una. Pero eso ella no lo sabía. Y si tenía esos deseos, su inconsciente estaba listo para reprimirlos.)

-Mujer -le dijo Shangela, sacándola de su estupor. Su mano seguía en su brazo y le costaba algún esfuerzo a la cabeza de Dela no desconcentrarse-, esta tarta está deliciosa. No sé si la probaste cuando la hiciste pero ya sabes lo que dicen, está más rica al día siguiente, venga, come algo.

-De hecho, no la probé -admitió con una sonrisa un tanto taciturna. La reacción de Shangela fue huracanada.

-¿Cómo que no la probaste? ¡Con lo rica que está! Chica, de verdad, come, que una vez al año no hace daño.

A la parte de Dela que le decía que debía seguir su dieta con rigor no le gustaban las palabras de Shangela. A la parte de Dela indómita, desenfrenada, _real_ , le encantaban las palabras de Shangela. Eran una invitación a sucumbir con total aceptación exterior a aquello que quería: un inusual, seductor regalo. Y Dela no era la clase de mujer de hacer feos a obsequios.

-Bueno... De acuerdo -cedió, abandonándose a sus anhelos sonriendo pícara. Shangela le devolvió la sonrisa, satisfecha- Pero no tengo con qué comerla...

-No te preocupes, te tengo cubierta -Shangela aseguró. Dela esperaba que sacara cubiertos de su bolsa, pero lo único que sucedió fue que con los que había usado ella cortara un trozo de tarta, le pinchara la parte de la punta y se la llevara a delante de la boca de Dela-. Come.

Esa acción la dejó trastocada. Le estaba... Ofreciendo comer del mismo tenedor, que había pasado por sus labios, y no solo eso sino que le estaba _llevando la comida a la boca_. Era un gesto... Inusual, hasta donde Dela sabía, y se hizo la conjetura de que fue esta la razón del sonrojo que ocupó sus mejillas. Con un sentimiento extraño en el pecho que disfrutaría de tener con más frecuencia, Dela encajó su mirada con la de la otra, que tenía una sutil chispa de algo que la morena no sabía reconocer, y abrió la boca, dejando paso a la tarta. Cuando la tuvo dentro, cerró la boca y los ojos para poder tener la experiencia plena mejor. 

Fue exactamente lo que llevaba esperando desde el momento en que empezó a oler el aroma que emanaba desde los confines del horno. El sabor, la textura, la jugosidad, todo era perfecto. Y esta vez, por las ganas construidas alrededor de la dichosa tarta, el gemido que se le escapó fue mayor. Oyó a Shangela reír.

-Chica, ¡sí que la disfrutas! -observó con diversión en la voz, y Dela se apresuró a tragar para poderle responder.

-Es que no sabes las ganas que tenía de comerla, de verdad, qué locura -manifestó, y Shangela rió más. 

-Pues me alegro de haber ayudado en tu viaje al placer de comerte tu propia tarta.

-Y no sabes cómo te lo agradezco.

-Anda -dijo cortando otro trozo y acercándoselo a la boca. Dela vio en el tenedor la manera en que los pintalabios de las dos se habían mezclado en la superficie, y se preguntaba si le habrían quedado trazas del de Shangela en sus labios, casi como si-, abre la boquita. 

Siguieron así hasta que Dela se terminó el trozo de tarta, momento en que compartieron una galleta más para que no faltara. Entonces, pasaron el rato hablando de cualquier cosa, y Dela no se podía sentir mejor. Era muy fácil hablar durante horas y horas con Shangela, sin notar la forma en que el cielo mudaba de cian a azul marino, e incluso cuando las estrellas empezaban a reinar sobre ellas Dela sentía que podía seguir hablando con ella hasta entrada la noche. 

Pero se iba haciendo hora de cenar, y en cualquier momento llegarían sus maridos, que según habían dicho ya vendrían cenados pero que, como maridos, aun así requerirían atención. Todo lo bueno tenía un fin y Dela era plenamente consciente de ello, cosa que la llevó a suspirar y anunciar sin ganas:

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de ponerles la cena a los niños. Deben estar famélicos.

-Sí, deben ser ya, qué, ¿las nueve? Tienes razón. 

-Pues venga, a recoger se ha dicho.

Las dos juntas apilaron los platos y colocaron encima los cubiertos, y Dela cubrió la tarta y se la ofreció a Shangela.

-Yo ya he tenido mi momento de gloria y por casa se hartan ya de tartas de manzanas, quédatela tú y disfrútala.

-¡Ay, Dela, ay, Dela! Pues, como precio, te quedas mis galletas, que sé que te gustan. Que por una o dos que te comas no va a pasar nada y que, ni que ganaras algun kilo, seguirías fabulosa. 

Shangela avivaba en ella emociones que quizás había sentido hacía tiempo en su tierna infancia o en su accidentada adolescencia, pero no en su vida adulta casada. No tenía claro cómo llamarlas, ni si tenían nombre, ni si eran adecuadas. Solo sabía que en el trascurso de las horas habían incrementado sus ganas de compartir más minutos con ella, y que le sabía mal que esto terminara por hoy. Sonrió.

Llamaron a los niños y les dijeron que recogieran ya, que era hora de cenar cada uno en su casa. Mostraron una reacción mezclada: el deseo de jugar más los oponía a lo anterior, el hambre les hacía apoyar la idea. Se dijeron adiós y, mientras tanto, Dela y Shangela tuvieron su propia despedida.

-Esto ha estado bien -empezó Shangela-, quizás lo podríamos repetir, ¿no?

-Eso mismo estaba pensando, mira tú -le respondió Dela animada-. Creo que no tengo tu número de teléfono, ¿me lo podrías dar y así lo podemos concretar más fácil? -Shangela aceptó feliz y le dijo su número, que Dela apuntó en una servilleta por falta de papel mejor.

Los niños terminaron con sus adioses y se acercaron a sus madres respectivas. Dela acompañó a Shangela y su hija a la puerta y, una vez allí, se dieron los dos besos adecuados, solo que Shangela, que cuando hacía las cosas las hacía bien, esta vez le dio dos besos de verdad en las mejillas, marcándole el pintalabios y sonriéndole al terminar. Dela correspondió la sonrisa encandilada, definitivamente no pensando en lo agradables que habían resultado sus labios en su piel, y se dijeron adiós por hoy. Verla partir, mirando atrás y diciendo adiós hasta que entraron ella y su hija por su puerta, incrementaba su anhelo de que se quedara.

Pero esto acababa de empezar, y tenían mucho tiempo.

Les puso la cena a sus hijos con la cabeza en esa tarde. Qué simpática y amigable que era Shangela. ¡Y qué guapa! Qué suerte tenía su marido de tenerla siempre cerca y poder solazarse con su presencia.

Los eventos al llegar su marido fueron los esperados. Nada nuevo, todo lo viejo en la rutina de cómo tratarlo y qué esperar, rebajando significativamente las expectativas sociales de cómo las había dejado Shangela y volviendo al rol de ama de casa dedicada a sus labores. Era como si volviera al mundo real y lo que este quisiera de ella fuera que se postrara a los pies de las órdenes del hombre de la casa, ya fueran pronunciadas en voz alta o no. _Tráeme una cerveza_ : voz alta. _No esperes de mí nada más que pasividad total menos en la cama_ : iba sin ser dicho, pero se sabía de sobras.

Una vez arropó a sus niños se dirigió sin pensar a su habitación y cumplió con sus deberes matrimoniales, sin decir nada y, después de tantos años de las mismas prácticas, casi sin sentir nada. El dolor era obligatorio, el sufrimiento, opcional. Lo aguantaba, y cuando terminaba, terminaba, y se quedaba en paz, a pesar del fluido caliente que caía de entre sus piernas recordándole su práctica condición, en aquellos momentos, de objeto.

El sueño se puso sobre ella cual pacífico velo y quedó dormida, en la punta de la cama en que no estaba su marido. Y soñó en galletas, en las risas de sus hijos con otra niña y en tarta de manzana, corazón dibujado encima, y en los ojos de otra mujer que tan profundo parecían haber penetrado en los suyos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este capítulo es poco salseante, pero confiad en mí, se vienen cosas guays uwu

El sonido de su regadera llenaba el ambiente de aún más calma y bienestar. Con ahínco y dedicación dedicaba a cada una de sus florecitas el agua que necesitaba, a sus plantas de alimentos, a todo aquello que requería hidratación. Era esta manera en que se entregaba a sí misma a su reducto de naturaleza propio que lograba que hubiera quedado todo tan vital, tan bonito, tan espléndido a los ojos de Shangela el otro día por la tarde. Dela recordaba la manera en que estos se llenaron de brillo al verlo, y era algo que quería volver a ver tantas veces como fuera posible. Así que regaba, feliz, no solo por la supervivencia de sus plantas sino con el incentivo añadido de tal destello de luz en sus ojos caoba. 

Habían hablado por teléfono el día anterior, dos días después de aquella tarde de tarta y risas infantiles. Shangela le había dicho que había hecho demasiado de un plato que le había quedado delicioso, que si quería venir a comer el día siguiente con ella para probarlo y que también así se terminara más rápido, que no hacía falta que trajera nada, solo hambre y su grata presencia. Dela, naturalmente, aceptó la invitación: en casa no tenía nada listo para comer, y mentiría si dijera que no se sentía un tanto sola al comer sin compañía cada día laboral. Aparte, había disfrutado grandemente de estar con ella el otro día, y tenía ganas de volver a estar en una situación similar; poderse liberar y hablar de lo que quisiera con tal simpática y guapa mujer.

Así que con cada gota de agua que caía, se creaba más sutil emoción dentro de Dela - pasaban los segundos y cada vez se acercaba más la hora de comer. Sonrió. Se detuvo a oler las flores: ese olor dulzón pero no empalagoso tan característicamente suyo reflejaba un tanto su estado emocional del momento.

Siguió regando lo que requería regar y al terminar cogió de la tomatera los tomates que ya estaban listos, que se llevó hacia dentro de su casa en una cesta. Una vez dentro, los dejó en la frutera - _los tomates fuera de la nevera_ , solía decirle su madre- y guardó la cesta y la regadera. Miró su reloj y, con alegría, se dio cuenta de que faltaban veinte minutos hasta la hora establecida. Se lavó las manos y se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse. 

Una vez estuvo allí, se encontró su selección de siempre de ropa: un número indeterminado de vestidos con motivos florales, de puntos y demás; faldas; camisas y camisetas; y algún pantalón. Hacía un tiempo que no se compraba ropa nueva así que le daba miedo de que su estilo se quedara anticuado delante de las tendencias de moda de la nueva década, pero se figuró que sus vestidos seguían siendo bonitos y le gustaba pensar que atemporales. Así que sin pensarlo más cogió un vestido azul claro que sabía que se agarraba a su cintura y pechos divinamente, y que era del grado de formalidad ideal para un evento así, y se lo puso. Se puso sus medias y zapatos, con el tacón necesario para darle más gracia a su forma, y se dirigió al baño.

Esta vez decidió recogerse el cabello en un moño cuidado, y pintarse los labios de un color más intenso de lo que solía - se sentía atrevida. Se aplicó rímel y colorete, y se puso los pendientes que consideró que pegaban más con su ropa. Se miró al espejo: estaba guapa.

Una mirada al reloj le pudo decir que quedaban cinco minutos hasta la hora de comer, así que bajó las escaleras y repasando que todo estuviera en orden salió de casa. En segundos se plantó en la puerta de Shangela y daba igual que llegara unos minutos antes, picó al timbre.

Cuando esta salió a recibirla a la puerta de su jardín se mostró con un vestido amarillo de puntos blancos, con botones, que contrastaba perfectamente con su tono de piel y que se ataba a su cintura con un cinturón. Estaba preciosa, tal como Dela sabía que estaría, y las dos se sonrieron al verse.

-¡Buenos días, Dela! -empezó Shangela alegre.

-Buenas, Shangela -le respondió Dela con la misma expresión-. Gracias por invitarme. 

-¡De nada! No quería que el pollo se estropeara y, a parte, tenía ganas de tenerte de invitada yo a ti -dijo risueña, y Dela rió. 

-Pues aquí me tienes, ¡toda tuya! -dijo con guasa, y rieron juntas.

-¡Pasa, pasa! -Shangela exhortó sonriente- Mi jardín no tiene nada que ver con el tuyo, espero que no me lo tengas en cuenta.

Dela miró alrededor, y no sabía de qué hablaba: tenía flores por todas partes, muñecas y pelotas de su hija por el suelo que le daban un aspecto aún más vivo, y algún libro que Dela asumía que era de Shangela debajo de un prominente manzano, del cual brotaban manzanas rojas que Dela estaba convencida de que serían deliciosas.

-Pero qué dices, ¡si es genial! -expresó, y Shangela sonrió.

-Si tu lo dices...

Entraron en su casa y Dela nunca había estado allí pero era básicamente lo que se esperaba: los muebles que habían estado de moda hacía unos años, similar a su propia casa, con pequeñas muestras de personalidad propia en cuadros colgados por las paredes, uno de los cuales estaba claramente hecho por su hija de pequeña, y demás. Era un espacio acogedor y luminoso, y Dela se sentía como en casa. 

-Qué bonita es tu casa, me encanta -le dijo aún admirándola con una sonrisa, y Shangela sonrió.

-Me alegro de que te guste, puse mucho esfuerzo en decorarla.

-Valió la pena, definitivamente -se miraron y se sonrieron. 

-¿Tienes hambre? -Shangela preguntó encaminándose a la cocina y haciéndole señas a Dela para que viniera. Dela dejó ir un sonido afirmativo mientras la seguía- Pues tengo la solución perfecta... ¡Comida! -bromeó, y Dela rió delante del nivel de estupidez de sus palabras.

Sacó de la nevera un pollo que tenía muy buena pinta, en una salsa marrón enigmática que olía que alimentaba. De golpe le entró más hambre aún.

-¿Cuánto vas a querer? -le preguntó Shangela, e indicó un trozo no demasiado grande, no por falta de apetito sino por sus siempre presentes restricciones. Shangela, siendo consciente de estas, le cortó un trozo un poco más grande del que había pedido, haciendo reír por la nariz a Dela: estaba claro que la mujer buscaba su felicidad y no su delgadez. Metió en el microondas el trozo de Dela y, mientras tanto, se cortó el suyo.

Iban hablando con tranquilidad mientras se preparaba la comida y más que el contenido de la comunicación con Shangela, Dela disfrutaba de la comunicación con ella en sí. Claro, apreciaba la oportunidad de discutir tópicos fuera de límites con su marido (es decir, cualquier tópico que no concerniera a la comida o el dinero), pero al final lo que más le aportaba era la compañía y la fluidez de sus interacciones. Cualquiera diría que llevaban años siendo amigas - tal era el nivel de afinidad entre ellas. Dela estaba puramente cómoda, de la forma en que solo lograba estarlo o sola o con sus hijos.

Cuando estuvo listo el plato de Shangela, llevaron a la mesa del comedor sus platos respectivos y se sentaron. Shangela ya había colocado antes los cubiertos, vasos y servilletas, así que ya se podían poner a comer, una delante de la otra cada una cómoda en su silla. 

-Espero que te guste -le dijo Shangela cogiendo el tenedor-, me enseñó a hacerlo mi madre cuando era una adolescente.

-Si sabe igual que huele, ten por sentado que sí -Dela respondió contenta de poder probar la comida de la otra mujer-. ¡Que aproveche!

-¡Que aproveche!

Dela cortó un trozo del pollo, que de tierno que estaba casi se le deshacía en el tenedor, y se lo llevó a la boca. Nada la podía haber preparado para aquella explosión de sabor: el plato era delicioso como tal, y casi no había desayunado, así que encima tenía el añadido de que cualquier cosa que se hubiera metido en la boca le hubiera sabido bien. Tenía el punto de salado adecuado, la textura era para morirse y la salsa era perfectamente cremosa.

-Tu madre, por lo que veo, no tenía nada de amateur de la cocina -observó entre bocados-. Qué delicia.

-¡Me alegro de que te guste! Y no, sabía perfectamente lo que se hacía, te lo digo yo. Era una mujer que... No dejaba las cosas mal hechas o a medias, nunca -Dela vio en esto la oportunidad de conocerla mejor, descubrir de dónde venía y qué formaba su pasado, así que siguió en el tema.

-¿Ah sí? ¿En qué más se veía eso? -le preguntó con curiosidad genuina. Le gustaba Shangela, y quería saber más sobre ella. 

-Bueno... Primero debería contarte la clase de casa de la que vengo -empezó con actitud abierta, mostrando también ganas de compartir con ella su pasado. Dela se alegraba de ver en ella esa actitud: tenía ganas de que se abrieran más delante de la otra y poderse contar lo que quisieran. Asintió-.

Desde fuera, podía parecer una familia bastante normal. No nos sobraba el dinero, pero llegábamos siempre a fin de mes. Una familia normal de clase media... Hasta que se miraba un poco más profundo, que se podía ver que no todo iba tan bien -sus ojos se veían perdidos, y Dela extendió la mano que no estaba usando para comer a través de la mesa, para que Shangela la pudiera coger si quería más soporte. Lo hizo, y Dela lo contó como un paso adelante en su amistad.

»Mi padre era un hombre bastante peculiar. Siempre se enfadaba mucho a la mínima, y mis hermanos y yo lo terminábamos pagando, cuando no era mi madre la que... Recibía los golpes -se le cortó la voz, y Dela le apretó la mano. Sabía que esta había sido la realidad de muchas personas, y le sabía fatal que también hubiera sido la de Shangela-. No vivíamos bien con él. Pero no nos quedaba otra: él traía el dinero a casa, y mi madre no nos podría haber mantenido sin las pagas de él.

-Me sabe fatal, Shangela.

-Bueno, es lo que hay. En cualquier caso -aquí cambió su actitud, como saliendo de los recuerdos dolorosos de su infancia y volviendo al presente-, después de unos años así mi madre decidió que ya había tenido suficiente y empezó un dificilísimo proceso de divorcio que al final funcionó, y se quedó con nuestra custodia. Usó sus conocimientos de repostería y abrió una pastelería con el dinero que ganó del divorcio, negocio que por suerte le salió bien, y pudimos terminar con nuestros estudios básicos en un ambiente en casa un poco menos... Violento. Es esto, y otros comportamientos del estilo, por lo que digo lo de que no dejaba las cosas a medias.

-Siento muchísimo que hayas tenido que pasar por eso, Shangela, de veras. Es algo por lo que nadie tendría que pasar, jamás -si alguna vez se le había ido un poco la mano al marido de Dela, ella intentaba no tenerlo en cuenta. Era en ocasiones aisladas y ella siempre había hecho antes algo para justificarlo. (No podía decirse a sí misma o siquiera pensar que esos actos eran injustificables. Simplemente no podía, o se desmoronaría.)

-Lo peor es que cuando estás dentro de algo así, todo te parece normal -explicó, y Dela escuchó atenta-, como si esa fuera la única manera en que las cosas podían ir. Es solo cuando sales de la situación que te das cuenta de lo horrible que era. 

Dela le estrechó la mano y Shangela le devolvió la acción. Entrelazó sus dedos y con el pulgar acarició la piel a la que llegaba del dorso de su mano.

-Me alegro de que hayas compartido esto conmigo -le dijo-, a veces al hablar de las cosas que nos oprimen nos liberamos un poco.

-Sí -Shangela asintió sonriente, sacándose progresivamente a sí misma del estado negativo que había adoptado recordando esos años tan complicados-, definitivamente. Me siento bien después de haberte contado esto. 

-Qué bien.

-¿Y tú que? ¿Qué me dices de tu pasado? ¿Algún trauma del que deba saber? -le preguntó metiéndose otro trozo de pollo en la boca. Dela se rió por lo bajo.

-En mi caso todo era más ligero, por suerte. Crecí sin padre porque murió en la guerra cuando yo tenía tres años. Mi madre nunca se volvió a casar y ella y sus hermanas nos criaron a mí y a mi hermano. Eran bastante estrictas y no les daba miedo darnos azotes si no nos comportábamos, pero por lo que cuentas no era nada como lo tuyo. Rápidamente aprendí exactamente lo que debía y no debía hacer para poderme ir a la cama cenada y con las nalgas intactas.

-Tampoco es ideal, pero me alegro de que no fuera tan duro contigo como lo fue conmigo. De veras.

-Y míranos ahora... Con nuestros propios niños, intentando no hacerlo tan mal como los que vinieron antes de nosotras. Espero que de mayores mis hijos no me recuerden como a la madre dura que nunca les consentía nada o algo por el estilo.

-Dela, con el amor que tienes por ellos, que se te ve en la cara cuando les hablas, con lo que les dedicas y haces con ellos, dudo que te recuerden como algo más que la madre perfecta.

Una sonrisa de extraordinaria dulzura invadió la cara de Dela, que le apretó la mano en alegría.

-No sabes cuánto significa para mí que me digas eso... Es cierto, los quiero muchísimo. A tú con tu hija también se te ve, con lo bromista que eres con ella y la cara de cariño que pone cuando habláis. Estoy segura de que ella pensará de ti igual. 

-¡Eso espero!

Siguieron comiendo y charlando amigablemente, con aún más naturalidad que antes dados los nuevos conocimientos que tenían de la otra. Sus manos seguían tomadas sobre la mesa, en ocasiones un pulgar acariciando a la otra, entre risas y frases y bocados de pollo. Una vez se lo terminaron, Shangela le ofreció frutas y dulces de postre, y Dela tomó uvas mientras Shangela se comía una naranja. 

Al terminar se quedaron hablando un rato más, y Dela se sentía genial: tal era el efecto que tenía estar con Shangela. Le encantaba compartir con ella sus ratos, lo que le llevó a proponerle lo siguiente:

-Hey, Shangela, de hecho yo también hice ayer una cantidad gigante de risotto y no quiero que se me pase. ¿Quieres venir tú mañana y me ayudas a terminármelo?

Era mentira. No tenía ningún risotto hecho, en mayor o menor cantidad. Pero podía tenerlo hecho para mañana al mediodía, y sabía que lo podía hacer tan delicioso como el pollo de Shangela.

-¡Sería genial! -exclamó, y Dela sonrió alegre mostrando los dientes- Así no me tengo que cocinar comida y paso un agradable rato contigo, mira tú -a Dela le encantaba oírla decir que los ratos que pasaba con ella eran agradables. Para ella era exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Pues a la misma hora en mi casa? -propuso.

-Sí, perfecto -Shangela respondió, y se sonrieron.

Terminaron por levantarse, ya que se acercaba la hora de ir a recoger a los niños y no podían llegar tarde. Se llevaron su plato, vaso y cubiertos a la cocina y se lavaron las manos. Al acercarse a la puerta de la casa, Dela abrió los brazos como invitando a Shangela a un abrazo, y esta no tardó nada en dárselo. Fueron unos segundos magníficos, de conexión total entre las dos. Después de una conversación como la que habían tenido hoy, algo así era pertinente, y qué bien que le parecía a Dela. Sentir a la otra mujer y a su calor contra ella era una sensación que quería tener más frecuentemente. Cuando se separaron, aún cogidas de los brazos, Shangela habló.

-Me ha gustado mucho hablar contigo hoy. Siento que te puedo contar cualquier cosa, que me entenderás y que solo querrás lo mejor para mí -le confesó, y Dela se llenó aún más de felicidad.

-Me siento exactamente igual, me alegro mucho de haberte conocido. 

Se dijeron adiós en la puerta del jardín y las dos entraron sonriendo en sus casas respectivas. Florecía su amistad cual lirio en primavera y Dela no se podía sentir mejor. 

-

Como cada día llegaba a la escuela y se encontraba un mar de madres hablando con tranquilidad. Se acercaba paso a paso, y Jackie no tardó ni dos segundos en decirle que viniera desde que la vio.

-¡Hey, Dela! ¿Qué tal? -empezó, contenta.

Estuvieron un rato hablando de nada en particular, hasta que Jackie la miró a la cara y sacó un tema concreto.

-El otro día tuve una idea, Dela, dime qué te parece -pidió, y la intriga crecía en Dela. Tenía curiosidad por saber a qué se refería.

-Dime. 

-Pensé que las mujeres del vecindario -Jackie vivía bastante cerca de Dela y Shangela, tan solo a unas pocas casas de donde se situaban las suyas- quizás nos podíamos aburrir un poco con la vida de estar por casa que llevamos, así que se me ocurrió una cosa para hacerlo un poco más entretenido. Me gusta hacer lo que hago, ya lo sabes, pero quizás esto estaría bien. 

-¿De qué se trata?

-Se trata de un club de lectura. Podríamos reunirnos cada domingo en casa de alguna y recomendar un libro, leérnoslo la semana siguiente y comentarlo ese fin de semana. ¿Qué te parece? Creo que podría resultar divertido. Me gusta mucho leer, y aún más cuando puedo discutir el libro. Estoy segura de que no soy la única.

Conque un club de lectura. La verdad era que le parecía una idea interesante, como mínimo. Ella leía algún libro en ocasiones, pero sí que era cierto que el tener que quedárselo para sí misma se hacía un tanto monótono. Estaría bien poder hablar de él con otro grupo de personas y poder formarse así una opinión más completa respecto a él. La miró a los ojos y sonrió. 

-Creo que es una idea estupenda -empezó-, es cierto que los libros son mejores cuando se comparten.

-¡Me alegro de que tú también lo pienses!

-Totalmente, y creo que me las podré arreglar como para estar libre unas horas cada domingo para ir. ¿Quién más vendría?

-Por ahora me han dicho que podrían participar Alyssa, Naomi, Shangela y Trixie. Quizás se lo pregunte a alguien más, pero tampoco querría que fuésemos demasiadas. Pequeño e íntimo, ¿sabes?

Dela tuvo claro que entraría cuando oyó el nombre de Shangela. No iba a malgastar oportunidades para estar con ella y hablar sobre cosas interesantes con ella. Y el resto de nombres también sonaban prometedores: Sabía que Alyssa y Naomi, un poco más joven pero igualmente madura, le caían bien. Y de Trixie no sabía demasiado, más que el hecho de que vivía con otra mujer por no malgastar dinero viviendo sola, ya que ninguna de las dos estaba casada aún, y que era una personalidad jovial y llena de vida. Dela lo veía como un experimento prometedor.

-Pues sería genial, la verdad. Apúntame, porque Dios sabe que no me iría mal algo más de entretenimiento entre el lavar y el cocinar -bromeó, y Jackie rió una risa agraciada.

-Te entiendo, compañera, te entiendo.

-

Había sido un poco complicado convencer a su marido de que no pasaba nada porque los domingos por la tarde estuviera alguna hora fuera de casa, que la casa no se ensuciaba tan rápido y que podía dejar algo preparado para cenar antes de marchar, por si no había tiempo luego de cocinar. Que los niños no le darían mucha guerra, que no pasaba nada por quedarse él con ellos un rato tan solo ese día a la semana. Le había costado, pero con perseverancia y fuerza lo había conseguido. Y ahora andaba con Shangela hacia la casa de Jackie, meros minutos antes de la hora establecida.

-Me pregunto qué tal será su casa -le dijo a Shangela con curiosidad.

-Si está tan bien arreglada como ella lo está cada día, puedes tener por delante que tan bonita como la tuya... O más.

-¿Implicando que va ella más arreglada que yo? -Dela preguntó con falsa indignación, y Shangela rió.

-¿Qué son estas conexiones que te creas entre cosas, mujer? -rieron las dos- Es broma. Vas siempre perfectamente arreglada, y tu casa es preciosa, lo sabes. 

-Gracias, Shanj. Tú igual.

Era muy fácil hablar entre ellas. Podían estarse horas y horas y nada pararía el flujo de palabras, alegres o tristes o bromistas o neutras, pero siempre tan, tan enternecedoras para Dela. Le encantaba estar con la otra, y se las habían arreglado para maximizar el rato en que esto pasaba: desde el día en que Dela fue a comer a casa de Shangela, cada día se habían tornado una y otra la tarea de hacer la comida para las dos, y comían juntas lo que habían preparado. Así tenían que cocinarse la comida menos días, y tenían un rato para hablar cada día. El enlace entre las dos cada vez era más fuerte, hecho que no podía hacer más feliz a Dela.

Llegaron a la puerta de Jackie y tocaron al timbre. Delante de ellas se levantaba una casa como cualquier otra de la zona, bien cuidada y sin nada fuera de lugar. La pintura de todas las paredes estaba impecable y todo parecía salido de una revista. Se abrió la puerta y apareció Jackie, guapa como siempre, llevando un vestido innovador de colores vivos con una forma poco usual. No se cogía tanto a su cintura como lo que se solía ver y era un poco más corto de lo normal, llegándole un poco por encima de la rodilla. A Dela le resultaba ligeramente extraño, pero sabía que si Jackie lo llevaba probablemente era una premonición de las modas venideras. Esa mujer siempre estaba un paso por delante de los demás.

-¡Bienvenidas! Pasad, que ya casi estamos todas -invitó, y mirándose entre ellas antes, Dela y Shangela entraron por la puerta.

El jardín era bonito, lo que se esperaría de Jackie. Tenía flores y frutas, en una colocación meticulosa que requería dedicación. Se lo dijeron, y ella les dio las gracias sonriente. El interior de su casa era tan profesional como el exterior: los muebles estaban colocados de forma harmónica y el orden imperaba por la casa. Las mujeres que ya estaban allí las saludaron, y ellas saludaron de vuelta. Jackie les apuntó a unas sillas de apariencia cómoda, se sentaron y, en efecto, eran tan confortables como parecían.

Fue entonces que Dela se paró a mirar a las personas de alrededor. Estaban todas las mujeres que Jackie había mencionado el otro día.

-¿Queda alguien más? -preguntó Dela a Jackie.

-De hecho, aún queda -la interrumpió el sonido del timbre, y se levantó- debe ser ella -se dirigió hacia la puerta, y Dela se preguntaba quién sería esta última invitada.

No reconoció la voz al oírla decir hola, pero a la que entró la pudo reconocer perfectamente, y no sabía cómo la suerte le había jugado tal mala pasada - Darienne Lake estaba allí saludando a la sala. Dela se puso una sonrisa en la cara y también saludó, pero una vez Darienne la vio, la sonrisa de esta última decayó un poco.

Dela no tenía nada en contra de Darienne. Era una mujer más que tenía derecho a vivir como quisiera, eso estaba claro, y Dela no se iba a entrometer en sus asuntos, que claramente no tenían nada que ver con ella. Pero eso no quitaba el pasado que compartían, y siempre le tendría un poco de rabia. Aun así intentó no tener en cuenta su presencia y seguir con la cordialidad. Estaba por encima de que su resentimiento, por pequeño que fuera, dominara sus acciones, y no quería que el ambiente perdiera calidad por culpa de ella. 

Jackie empezó a hablar sobre lo que planeaba que hicieran, y Darienne y Dela no se miraron en todo el rato - así era más fácil. En unos minutos Dela se olvidó de su presencia y se centró en las palabras de Jackie. No se estuvo mucho rato con la cháchara y propuso como primer libro a leer _Lord of the Flies_ , que se había leído y le había parecido interesante. A Dela le sonaba, pero nunca se había aventurado hacia sus páginas. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo con que aquel fuera el libro de la semana, y después de un rato de charla tranquila todas se despidieron y fueron saliendo de allí. Dela y Shangela la congratularon en su iniciativa, dijeron adiós y también se fueron.

En el camino de vuelta a casa comentaron la elección del libro, ya que tenían más o menos idea de que iba aunque no se lo hubieran leído, y una vez llegaron a su casa se dieron un abrazo, que parecía haber sustituido los dos besos de educación en ellas. Aunque que que ya no se los dieran no significaba que Shangela, atrevida como siempre, no pudiera hacer algo como agarrar la cabeza de Dela y plantarle un beso en la mejilla, _porque te mereces todos los besos._ Dela se lo devolvió radiante, _pues tú también_. 

Cuando se separaron y Dela se acercó a su casa ya pudo oír los gritos de sus niños desde su jardín. El estado de calma al que había conseguido llegar en la hora previa se disipaba más y más con cada alarido que oía de dentro de casa, sabiendo lo que le tocaba cuando entrara. Pero esta era su vida, y quería mucho a sus niños, así que entró sin ningún mal sentimiento.

Era la hora de cenar. Sirvió la cena, la recogió cuando terminó, se duchó, arropó a sus hijos y dejó que su marido se la follara. Cuando se dispuso a dormir pasaron por su cabeza diferentes pensamientos: que tenía que sacar de la biblioteca el libro del club de lectura, y, por último antes de dormirse, lo bonita que era la dulce sonrisa de Shangela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si has leído hasta aquí y te ha gustado agradezco los kudos y comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo <3


End file.
